


Ночной разговор

by maily



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: Про разговоры о прошлом.





	Ночной разговор

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [мингус](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1119616), [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

_Лето 1993_

Как будто в голове выключили свет. Как будто плёнку воспоминаний потёрли в самых интересных местах и отдали бракованную обратно. Вот о чём думал Ричи, пока изучал чёрное небо над собой с мелкими тусклыми звёздами.

Неудачники не стали расползаться по палаткам и остались у дотлевающих углей костра. Земля вокруг была прогретая, приятная — как раз самое то, чтобы класть на неё раскрытую прохладную ладонь.

Плёнку воспоминаний потёрли давно.

Ричи чувствовал это. Ощущение потерянности накрывало, либо осторожно залезая куда-то в грудь, либо нагло врываясь сразу в мозг. Согнать его не получалось. Бороться с ним не получалось. Оно приходило и уходило, когда хотело.

Кажется, все ребята уже спали.

Тихо сопела Беверли где-то справа, укрытая не только тонким стёганым одеялом, но ещё и крепким объятием Бена. Рядом с ними похрапывал Майк, спрятав лицо в свёрнутый свитер. 

Стэн бесшумно лежал неподалёку, ближе всех к затухающему огню, в шапке, из-под которой смешно торчали кудри.

Эти очаровательные еврейские кудри, выразился бы Ричи точнее.

Он блуждал блаженным взглядом по лицам друзей, думая почему-то, что здорово быть живым. Как будто когда-то он или они могли таковыми и не быть...

— Ты не спишь.

Эдди лежал близко. Достаточно близко, чтобы задеть его спальник протянутой вперёд рукой. Ричи игриво улыбнулся в темноте. 

— Примериваюсь взглядом к твоему спальнику. Выглядит симпатично. Много там места, да? 

— Мне в самый раз. Идеально помещаюсь, — фыркнул Эдс тихо. — Опять задумался?

— Думать полезно.

— Иди ты, Балабол. Ты понял.

Ричи покачал головой.

— Следишь за мной? 

— У тебя каждое лето задумчивое лицо, — ответил спокойно Эдди, однако голос его слегка дрогнул.

Голос Эдса вообще часто дрожал — например, когда Ричи легко упирался губами в его шею, прямо под ухом. 

Они с Эдди двигались в этом интересном направлении очень медленно, и неспешный ритм удивительно устраивал вечно торопливого и взбалмошного Ричи.

Эдди притих.

— Эдс, — тяжело сглотнул Ричи. — Скажи, ты хорошо помнишь свою жизнь?

— Разумеется.

— Отлично. Что ты делал летом 1989? Что мы делали?

— Гуляли, наверное. Как все дети. Прятались от Генри Бауэрса и тусовались в Пустоши.

— Ты в этом уверен? — глухо уточнил Ричи.

— Да. Наверное, да. Всё так и было.

— Но точно ты не помнишь?

Эдди приподнялся на локтях и встревоженно взглянул ему в лицо.

— С тобой всё окей?

— Со мной всё лучше всех, Спагетти, — успокоил его Ричи. — Уточняю некоторые детали.

— Ты не помнишь то лето? — нахмурился Эдди.

— Вообще. Ни черта не помню. Помню свою жизнь с пяти лет, детально, а то чёртово лето не помню, — признался Ричи.

— Странно... 

— Может, я совсем спятил, Эдс? Долбаный псих. Я думаю об этом где-то третье лето подряд. У тебя же не было ничего подобного?

Волнение, которое было тихим, возросло внутри — напряглось, будто тугая пружина.

— Не знаю. Я предположил, что мы, скорее всего, играли в Пустоши, и все дела. Но точно сказать не могу... Давай говорить тише, ребята могут проснуться, — прошептал Эдди, сверкая глазами в темноте.

— Я вв-вас слышу.

Ричи вздрогнул, не ожидая услышать хриплый со сна голос Большого Билла.

— Давно?

— С-с самого начала. 

— Что думаешь? 

Билл продолжал лежать, смотря в небо. 

— П-первое, ты точно н-не псих. А второе... Я веду дневник с д-десяти лет, — уверенно проговорил Билл. — С-стараюсь записывать т-туда хотя бы мелочи. Летом 1989 я и-и-исписал четыре страницы.

— И что там? — тревожно спросил Эдди.

Ричи сначала захотелось подколоть Билла насчёт дневника, но потом — нервно потянуться за сигаретами. Липкий странный страх разлился по внутренностям.

— Н-ничего.

Эдди молча уставился на него. Билл же смотрел Ричи в глаза очень серьёзно.

— С-страницы потускнели, б-б-удто текст с-с...

— Стёрли? — выдохнул Ричи без особого удивления. Страх неожиданно сменился облегчением.

— Угу.

Эдди затих, удивлённо раскрыв рот. Угольки из оранжевых точек превратились в чёрное пятно на земле. Ричи едва видел ребят. Только слышал.

— Мы будем что-то делать с этим? — ожил Эдс.

— Я н-не знаю, — ответил Большой Билл после паузы. — М-может... Может быть, это к лучшему? Ч-что мы н-ни-ичего не помним.

Ричи продолжал цепляться за странные размытые мысли в голове. Оформить их словами было трудно.

— Возможно, ты прав.

Он действительно не был уверен, что хотел бы вспомнить лето 1989. 

— Вы оба меня пугаете, — заворчал Эдди и заёрзал в спальнике, издав смешной шуршащий звук. — Давайте обсуждать стрёмные вещи утром в лесу, а не ночью в лесу. 

— Л-ладно, — легко согласился Билл. — Обсудим это утром все вместе.

— Хорошо, — произнёс смиренно Ричи.

Осознание, что наутро никто из них и не вспомнит ночной разговор, стрельнуло и рассыпалось за мгновение. Как будто что-то большое и серьёзное, чего Ричи не мог видеть, но что существовало в мире и было чертовски важным, запретило ему думать об этом разговоре.

Ричи неприятно поёжился и повернулся на другой бок.

Когда Билл заснёт, надо будет перебраться в большой и уютный спальник Эдса. 

Ричи будет тепло. Эдди будет ждать его.

А утром они обязательно поговорят о том лете. Кажется, о лете 1990 года. А может, и о другом. 

Ричи вернётся к этому позже...


End file.
